Steven Devlin/Season One
"Divided We Fall" Walking through the lab reading files in his hands, Steven accidentally walked into his uncle, Richard, and apologized. Richard told him that it was fine and pointed out the girl next to him. The girl was Melissa, Steven's sister, who had disappeared a few months before. Steven, noticing her, dropped all his files and embraced the girl. ;"Hide & Seek" With his sister seemingly confused at his introduction, Steven introduced himself again, revealing himself as her brother. Melissa, having a small memory, mentioned that she remembered him a bit, leaving Steven confused. Richard explained that Melissa was suffering from amnesia, leading to Steven to ask what happened to her. Stressed, Melissa broke down, crying and mentioning random lines about her misadventures. Hugging her again, Steven told her everything would be alright. Later, the two are seated at a table, Melissa asking small questions to Steven. Eventually, they are approached by a lab assistant who mentioned the lab was having network problems due to an announcement from Alchemilia Corporation. ;"Exit Music" After Melissa and Steven heard the news about Alchemilia Corporation, Steven noticed that Melissa looked more and more worried. When Steven asked about it, Melissa said that she needed to go and look for Chris. Steven then said that Melissa couldn't go look for Chris and she got angry. They got into an argument, with Steven saying that it was too dangerous and Melissa, determined to go and help her friend. Steven even started to get emotional about the situation, but Melissa would not budge. She finally ran out of the room. ;"Reunion" Steven visits the Masquerade Hospital, wishing to see Melissa after the angel attack the previous night. He situates himself in the reception area with Richard Smith. Chris Wellington, in search of directions, would come to approach Steven and ask him for directions. Initially, Steven was not that interested in the boy. However, after learning that he knew Atticus and Melissa, Steven brought Chris to the room in which Melissa and the others were. They walked up the stairs to the fifth floor, as Steven briefly commented on how the return of Melissa affected his life. ;"In Somnis Veritas" As a result of Samuel Brownlee's dreaming device, Steven and Samuel were exploring Silivia within Melissa's dream. Melissa, with her hair drenched from the rain, is picked up by Steven as he drives through the barren streets. Steven asks Melissa if she could have created a "sunny beach," and she comments by reminding him she is new to lucid dreaming. Melissa briefly takes out her die, an object used to remember if she is dreaming or not. Steven took note of this wordlessly, and the three continued driving in the rainy city for some time. ;"Primo Victoria" Fontaine trained Steven and the other protagonists for three months in preparation for the assault on Remnant Rock. During this period, Steven stayed with Melissa and Chris in the Laboratory of the Unexplainable. Steven was in the laboratory with Chris and Melissa. Here, Melissa mentions that she regretted not having the chance to spend the three months of training with Savannah. Steven reminded her that Fontaine would probably start the mission soon, giving everyone a chance to make Alchemilia pay for their actions. When Chris asked where Richard was, Steven said he was out getting supplies for a project. Fontaine then contacted Chris through cellphone, informing him that the operation would soon begin. Wellington relayed this information to Steven and Melissa, and the two made their way to the Laboratory of the Mind to meet Samuel and Fontaine. Everyone arrived together at the laboratory with the exception of Li and Marshall. Arriving late, the two began to give out food before being stopped by Fontaine. Finally making his appearance, the man presented a bag of Alchemilia Nutrition Cubes that would serve as everyone's food until the operation's conclusion. After Steven and the others examined the cubes, Fontaine layed out the specifics of the operation. He stated everyone would separate into two teams, A and B. Once Fontaine finished speaking, Samuel escorted everyone to an armory located in the basement. Here, Fontaine would tell the group to pick whatever weapon they wanted. Amazed by the large stock of the room, Steven selected a pair of 9mm pistols and a belt of grenades. Everyone prepared to head to an outside van once they selected a weapon. Steven, however, chose to stay back for a brief talk with Atticus. Steven questioned Atticus' on his decision to move in with Blossom despite his young age. Steven made it clear to Atticus that he was not trying to force him to do anything, but rather have Atticus think about his relationship. Atticus was responding to Steven when he momentarily went blank and stopped speaking. Steven asked if he was alright, but Atticus did not respond. Wordlessly, Atticus left the room. Samuel drove everyone to Port City after leaving the laboratory. Samuel went over the plan for a final time, reminding everyone of their roles. Steven went with Team B after bidding a farewell to Team A. Li drove Team B across the Port City bridge. Steven was situated in the back of the van, next to Melissa, Chris, and Blossom. Li was confident that there would be no disturbances during the drive. Li would, unfortunately, be proven wrong, and a barrage of bullets was shot on Samuel's vehicle from Alchemilia snipers. As everyone in the car began to panic, Steven said it was best to continue driving rather than pulling over. The force of the bullets would eventually shatter the car's back window. Some shards fell inward into the car, injuring those in the back. Team B attempted to find the source of the attack but was unable to pinpoint it. After several more shots, the immobility of the snipers would work in Team B's favor. Team B managed to drive out of range of the snipers, giving them a small break. A suggestion from Samuel led Li to stop and examine the car. Everyone regrouped for some moments, tending to the wounds of Blossom and making sure the car was safe. After some examination, Steven remarked to Melissa that stopping was not as bad as she thought. After this, Samuel called out to everyone to get moving. Samuel's speech, however, was stopped as the man saw something from afar. Team B suddenly heard glass shattering and screams in the distance. Steven moved his head forward and saw a band of gray humanoids approaching in front of them. Mortified, Steven ran into the car. Once everyone was inside the car, Li made the bold decision of driving directly toward the creatures. This was in opposition to Blossom's suggestion to drive in the opposite direction. As the car came closer, the creatures quickly jumped on the vehicle and banged on the windows. Shocked, Steven took out his pistol and attempted to shoot at them. One used the shattered back window to its advantage, attempting to attack Steven and the others in the back. Though Steven managed to shoot some of them, the creatures always seemed to get up. Steven remarked to everyone that they were coming from everywhere. Eventually, a mysterious wall of flames appeared ahead of them as the creatures continued their attack. Steven watched in shock as Li ignored the loud pleas to turn back. Li drove Team B directly into the obstacle. ;"Primo Victoria: Part II" Screams filled the car as the fire damaged the vehicle, all of which Li ignored. After Li made it past the flames, Steven could barely think as his head spun. Looking back, Steven could see the creatures that had attacked them were all burnt by the fire. Team B chastised Li as Steven processed what happened. Li was seemingly unfazed, only suggesting there was a "first-aid kit in the back." Samuel suggested that they continue into Remnant Rock on foot, due to the dangers of a damaged car. Li agreed and ordered everyone to get out. Steven quickly followed the order and began to run out of the car. Steven took charge past Blossom who lagged behind. Behind them, the vehicle was quickly set ablaze. The Remnant Rock installation became closer and closer, but Team B was blocked by a familiar obstacle. To everyone's horror, a wall of flames like the one they saw before blocked their path. Team B turned around and got on guard. As Steven readied his weapon, he remarked that the first-aid kit would be useless due to the destroyed van. Flames continued to encompass the entire section of the bridge, creating somewhat of an arena. After waiting for some time, Steven and the others noticed movement in the wall behind them. The bottom of the flame wall would swirl, becoming a homogeneous light blue. A spiral of fire was thrown towards the group, but it dissipated into the air. From the hole, a set of figures began to approach Team B. There was a set of featureless gray androids, led by one female. The leading woman appeared to be completely unarmed, despite the fact she was approaching a heavily armed Team B. The red-haired woman spoke quickly, announcing the entirety of Team B would be under arrest, in addition to revealing herself as General Nabi. Nabi mocked Team B's plan and said she'd give them "comfier cells" if they immediately surrendered. Blossom was the first to do so. Steven followed Blossom's surrender but made a bold decision. After announcing his surrender, Steven revealed to Nabi that Marshall, Atticus, and Fontaine were attempting to enter the facility through the underground tunnels. He pleaded with Nabi to not hurt them. This action evoked rage within Blossom, and she gave a vocal angry remark towards him. She called him an "asshole," for she believed it was cruel to out Atticus and the others in exchange for a comfier cell. Li followed, surrendering without anything further. This was followed by Samuel. Melissa was stubborn and chose not to surrender. She looked to Blossom and attacked her for swearing at her brother. Melissa then looked to Steven, deeming his reveal as a "betrayal." Steven responded that it was the only viable option, and he did not want Melissa to die. Nabi voiced her pleasure with Team B's actions, and she said Gabriel would not want them dead. A car then approached from behind Nabi. She ordered everyone who had "chosen wisely," to go inside. Steven held his head down as he approached the car. He said a final word to Melissa, urging her to give up so they could leave alive yet again. Steven and the rest of Team B went inside, leaving Melissa alone. Melissa confidently stared Nabi down at the bridge. Nabi mocked her, stating her supposed confidence was a symptom of overconfidence. After some time, Melissa would then appear to surrender. She asked if the General wanted her friends dead or alive, and Nabi began to respond. However, Melissa's surrender would prove to be a ruse, and she attempted to shoot the General. This shot was be deflected, and Nabi fired a wave of heat at Melissa. Nabi then took the entirety of Team B into the Remnant Rock prison after their defeat. Steven was placed in the same cell as Melissa in the Remnant Rock prison. As Melissa woke up and realized where she was, Steven turned to her from the wall. Melissa chose not to spare any criticism, immediately voicing her anger with his surrender. Melissa said that as a result of Steven's reveal, they would be locked in the cells as Atticus and Marshall were being killed. Steven responded that his actions were only logical. Melissa angrily replied that it was not logical but stupid. Steven tried to reason with Melissa and explained the circumstantial reasons for his decision. He stated that everyone was outnumbered, and he was only looking out for Melissa's safety. He said it was lucky Melissa was only slightly injured by Nabi, and that they should not have partaken in Fontaine's operation in the first place. Melissa was unsatisfied with Steven's remarks and began an angry speech towards him. She remarked on how everyone knew the operation was risky, in addition to telling Steven that they could have even tried to stall Nabi so Atticus and Marshall could have a head start. Melissa finished by saying she had never been this disappointed in Steven. Steven tried yet again to justify his actions, stating that Team B could have been tortured for the whereabouts of the two. He believed himself responsible for preventing everyone from rotting in dark cells. Melissa critiqued Steven's confidence in Alchemilia, believing that could be a possibility for what happens to them next. Steven responded that this was a possibility and said he was hoping there would be enough time to find a way out. Melissa continued to argue with Steven, referencing their childhood together. She stated that Steven's controlling nature was the reason she joined the Silivian Militia. Angry, Steven stated there was no reason for Melissa to join the militia nor Fontaine's operation. Melissa told Steven to simply "shut up" in response. After some breaths, Melissa continued speaking and asked Steven where his confidence went. Steven noticed a shocked expression on Melissa's face as he finished speaking. After some moments, Melissa put her hand to her mouth and said she remembered something. Some minutes after Steven's argument with Melissa, Samuel, Chris, and Li initiated a riot in the Remnant Rock prison. They did this after the power went out, signifying the fact that Atticus and Marshall were alive. A prisoner released the two from the cell, and the chaos within the complex resulted in them getting separated from each other. Steven ran aimlessly for some time in the surrounding chaos. Eventually, he manages to come in contact with a team member again when Chris Wellington spots him. Seeing him in a junction hallway, Chris called out to Steven and asked what he was doing. Steven responded with a summary of recent events. He told Wellington of the argument with Melissa, the moment the power cut, and when he decided to run. Chris was happy to find Steven and told him that they would take the first exit they found. Steven seemed to be confused at Chris's statement. Looking out for the others, Steven stated they could not leave before finding everyone else. Chris disagreed with Steven, believing that the both of them would die if they attempted to find the others. In response to Chris' sentiments, Steven passionately said he would rather die than leave Melissa behind. Steven was confident that everyone would be leaving together. Wellington paused and seemed to think over Steven's words, but he did not change his view. Chris attempted an appeal to Steven's emotions, remarking Savannah was murdered after being left alone. Steven was dissatisfied at Wellington's justification, believing that it wasn't going to change anything. Steven then reiterated the purpose of the operation to Chris, explaining that they came to Remnant Rock to avenge the deaths caused by Alchemilia. He explained that he wanted to know he tried to protect Melissa and reminded Chris that he didn't want to lose any more friends. Chris' only words in response were for Steven to find Melissa himself. Telling Steven he could get himself killed alone, Chris parted ways with Steven. Absolutely dismayed, Steven called Wellington a coward through gritted teeth. Steven ran down a different hallway and continued his search alone. After running and avoiding the chaos of the riot, Steven stopped before a main corridor. He called out to his sister but did not get a response. After mumbling to himself about the difficulties of what he was attempting, Steven devised a plan. Steven decided to search for a corpse for a radio to contact John Fontaine. He was only met with rubble briefly but he eventually located a radio. Steven punched numbers into the device and quickly heard Fontaine's voice. Fontaine spoke briefly with Steven, telling him to get Melissa and flee out of the hangar as little time was left. Steven obliged, quickly running for the hangar with the radio in his pocket. Steven managed to make it to the hangar after running for some time. Briefly scanning over the room, Steven was relieved to see Melissa running towards the others near a hummingbird. He prepared to run to everyone else, but he tripped over the body of a heavily injured Gabriel Alchemilia. Steven quickly shuffled to his feet and prepared to dash for the hummingbird once more. This plan, however, was interfered by a mechanical being that pounced from the roof. Despite his pain, Gabriel quickly stood up. Steven was hit by a jolt of fear as he felt something behind him. He attempted to draw a weapon to defend himself, but the mechanical being punched its fist through Steven's abdomen. The fatal injury caused Steven immense shock. As his mouth dripped with blood, Steven quickly realized he could not speak. With one hand, he grabbed the creature's fist, and with the other, he grabbed a radio from his pocket. Steven began to remember Fontaine's words from earlier as his life began to slip. Fontaine had informed him to only call if he was not able to make it out alive, and Steven deemed now the right time to do so. Melissa crossed his thoughts, and he believed this also had to be done for her. Steven slipped the radio from his pocket and Fontaine began to speak. Without a word, Fontaine could see what had happened. Through the radio, Steven could hear the words "I understand. Godspeed, Steven," from Fontaine. With Fontaine's words, Steven's body gave out out and he died. The mechanical creature responsible for his death tossed his body aside and retreated with Gabriel. Category:Role in Series pages